The technical field generally relates to diversion in wellbores. Fluid diversion techniques are known in oilfield and other wellbore applications to allow treatment of multiple zones or selected zones within earth formations around the wellbore. Presently known diversion techniques have a few drawbacks, including operational complexity of mechanical components, the requirement for difficult or cleanup after the diversion event, and/or advance preparation of the diversion material with minimal control over the timing of the diversion event. Certain diversion methods include solid matter in the wellbore, e.g. ball sealers or settled sand, that requires later management and that can cause operational difficulty with production equipment. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.